The only one I'll ever love
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: Draco is father to a beautiful son. A son Harry dotes on. It's only a shame Draco can only love Harry and not his own son. Slash, Harry/Draco, mentioned MPreg Please read and review!


**The only one I'll ever love**

**Author's note: Now normally, I don't use this pairing in these order: Harry/Draco. I rather like Draco/Harry, but this idea kept bugging me and my muse begged me to write it, so here it is! I don't know if you'll like this story, but I figured it couldn't hurt to put it on this site ^^**

**Warnings: implied lemon (for full version, please visit my profile where you'll find more information); OOC Draco; mentioned MPreg; angst; controversial subject **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling owns it**

* * *

The blond man looked at the clock: it was five p.m. His husband would be home soon. He smiled at that thought. He couldn't wait until he saw him again. Even though Harry left only this morning for his work, Draco missed him terribly. It probably wasn't healthy how he always longed after Harry, but he couldn't help it.

Since they had met each other six years ago again, they had called a truce and after a few months Draco had gotten Harry so far he would date him. One year later, they were married. There were a lot of people who disapproved of their relationship and who thought they married too soon, but Draco didn't give a damn about them. He loved Harry and Harry loved him; it was only natural they would want to spend their lives together.

"Honey, I'm back," Harry called him when he arrived in the hallway.

Immediately, Draco flew towards his husband of five years and kissed him enthusiastically.

Harry laughed and kissed him back; bringing Draco in a soft kiss instead of the passionate one Draco was trying to create.

"Hey baby, I missed you," Draco whispered to his lips when they finally broke apart.

Harry smiled and brought his arms around Draco's waist. "I'm glad to hear that."

At that moment, the cry of a toddler reached them.

"Let me check on Scorpius, all right? I missed the little guy," Harry grinned and released Draco.

"Oh, all right," Draco said softly, but Harry didn't see the pout and the sad face of his blond husband when he walked to Scorpius' room.

Draco sighed; Scorpius was their three years old son. Draco had been the one to give birth to him. The pregnancy had come as a total surprise. Not because Draco was a man. There were potions to give men the ability to bear a child. No, the surprise came because Draco hadn't swallowed any of these potions. After a little research, it was revealed Draco had accidentally inhaled some of the fumes these potions created, when he had visited Harry at the Ministry and that had been enough to create a temporarily womb inside Draco to host the baby.

When Draco had heard he was pregnant, his first instinct was to abort the child. He didn't want it. Not only was he not ready for a child, he knew he would never love it. The only one he would ever love, was Harry. Nobody else. Not even his own child.

But when he saw how happy Harry was to hear Draco carried his child, he couldn't do it. He couldn't abort the child. Because above all, he wanted to make Harry happy. If Harry was happy with him, he wouldn't leave Draco.

So, Draco kept the child and did his best to be enthusiastic every time Harry spoke about the baby. He endured the loving strokes his stomach received, because he carried the baby – and not because Harry wanted to have sex. He endured the morning sickness (which didn't stop in the morning, but continued throughout the day!); the many visits to the bathroom, because the brat used his intestines as a punch ball; the marks on his stomach, because his stomach grew to accommodate the child inside him; he endured the pain when the time came to give birth…

All because he wanted to make Harry happy. He was happy to let Harry hold the baby after the birth, claiming to be too tired to hold the baby himself, but secretly just didn't want to hold it. After all, he had never wanted the baby.

He smiled when Harry looked at him while holding the baby, reacted enthusiastically whenever Harry babbled about the baby. But of course he couldn't escape holding the baby. The day after the birth, Harry placed the baby in his arms and Draco held it awkwardly. He looked at the tiny thing and just didn't feel anything for it. He didn't feel happy about it; he wasn't proud; he didn't feel the love for it and he didn't look at it with affection… Nothing. He didn't feel a thing for the kid.

Well, that wasn't entirely true; he did feel something. Jealousy. How stupid it might sound, he was jealous of all the attention Scorpius received from Harry. Scorpius was the pride of Harry. The baby didn't fuss very often; he always ate everything; he didn't scream at night… All in all, he was the dream of every parent. He was the ideal baby. Calm, cute, an image of perfection.  
And that was why Draco envied him. Scorpius could with one glance at Harry hold his attention for hours, while Draco had to work for it hard. Thinking Harry didn't want to touch him, because he was still fat from the pregnancy, Draco threw himself into a severe diet, wanting his old figure back as soon as possible. He succeeded in that after only five months.

After only five months, he was back at his original weight and looked handsome again. Satisfied with this, he had begun to seduce Harry. It had been difficult at first to get Harry back into his bed for sex, seeing as Harry was so worried Scorpius would wake up and need him, but after reassuring his husband that the baby was fine and that he could be there in an instant, Harry let Draco seduce him. Of course, Draco never told him that he used a sleeping charm on the baby every night, to ensure Scorpius wouldn't wake up before morning.

Draco wasn't ashamed of that, but he knew Harry would disapprove of it, so he kept quiet about it and did everything he could to satisfy his husband in bed.

Draco followed his husband to Scorpius' room and watched how Harry would cuddle the boy, while the boy squealed from happiness. His daddy was back home.

"Hey, little guy, did you miss your daddy?" Harry asked and tickled Scorpius underneath his armpits.

"Miss daddy lot," Scorpius giggled and squealed again, before wrapping his little chubby arms around his daddy's neck. He sighed happily; his daddy was back. His daddy would play with him, unlike the other man who stood in the threshold, watching him.  
Scorpius didn't like the blond man, who always stayed at home. The man never played with him. The only time Scorpius saw the man was when he got his lunch. He couldn't remember a time when the man played with him or cuddled him. Daddy said that man was his other daddy when they looked at pictures, but Scorpius found that hard to believe. After all, if he was his daddy too, why didn't he play with him? Scorpius just wished the man would disappear and leave him and daddy alone. But he didn't say that, because that would make his daddy sad. His daddy always told him how much he loved Scorpius and that other man. So Scorpius endured the man's presence.

One time, he had showed his daddy on a drawing how he felt about the blond man. Daddy had asked him to draw something nice for him, so Scorpius had done that, to make his daddy proud. He had drawn himself and his daddy, hand in hand. The blond man wasn't in the picture. When he had shown his daddy the picture, daddy had frowned and asked where the blond man was. Scorpius had told him honestly he hadn't drawn the man, because he didn't want to. His daddy had put him in his lap and had said that the man would be sad if he saw the picture, because he wasn't in it. His daddy had looked so sad that Scorpius had drawn the other man too. When he saw how happy he had made his daddy with that, he swore he would never show his daddy how he really felt about the man ever again. After all, all he wanted was to make his daddy happy.

Harry noticed Draco standing and smiled. "Look Scorpius, there's papa. Say hi to papa."

Scorpius looked at Draco and bit his lip. He waved halfheartedly and said, "Hi papa."

Draco forced a smile on his face. "Hi Scorpius."

He knew Scorpius didn't love him like he loved his daddy, but that was okay. It wasn't as if Draco loved the boy.

"Go give your papa a hug, sweetie," Harry encouraged his son.

With dread, the little boy walked to his papa. Draco sighed inwardly, but kneeled down, so Scorpius could hug him. Both felt extremely awkward while they hugged. Truth be told, the only one they hugged reguraly was Harry and both wished they could be hugging him instead of each other.

As soon as Scorpius could, he released Draco and walked back to Harry. He held his little arms up and said, "Up daddy."

Harry laughed at the command, but kneeled down so that he could take Scorpius in his arms.

"Dinner is ready, baby," Draco said softly and smiled at him, ignoring his son, which suited Scorpius just fine.

"All right, let's go eat. I'm starving!" Harry exclaimed and bounced Scorpius on his hip, causing the boy to squeal.

* * *

After dinner, Draco did the dishes while fantasizing about what he would do with Harry when they would go to bed.

Harry took Scorpius in his arms. He had giving the boy a bath, had dressed him into his pyjamas and had giving him his hot chocolate.

"Come on, little guy, it's time for bed," he announced.

Scorpius pouted, but didn't protest as many children would do. He always listened to his daddy, because he wanted to make his daddy happy and proud. "Read a story?" he asked and brought his arms around Harry's neck to hug him.

His daddy chuckled softly, his chest rumbling against Scorpius' body. "Of course."

Scorpius beamed.

Draco watched the scene in envy, but quickly schooled his face in a smile when Harry looked at him. "I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed. Will you join me in bed after you're done reading?" he asked, licking his lips slowly to let Harry know he wasn't interested in sleeping, but rather some other... bed activities.

Harry grinned, his emerald green eyes flaring up with burning desire. "Naturally."

Draco went upstairs to take his shower, already excited. He took his time showering, not because he liked to prolong it, but because he wanted to make sure Harry would be in their room when he stopped his shower. Even though Scorpius was three now, Draco didn't stop casting the sleeping charm. He really didn't want to take the risk.

He turned off the shower and heard Harry walking to their room. Quickly he dressed himself in only a bath robe, took his wand and sneaked to their son's room.

He opened the door softly and looked inside.

Scorpius was laying with his back to the door and his small chest was coming up and down with his regular and deep breathing. He was already asleep.

"Dormi," Draco whispered and with a flick of his wand the sleeping charm was wrapped around Scorpius, not allowing him to wake up before nine a.m.

Of course, Draco had made sure the charm wouldn't hurt Scorpius. He may not love the boy, but he also didn't want him to get hurt. If only because that would make his Harry sad.

He tucked his wand away and closed the door, before almost skipping to his and Harry's room.

He closed the door behind him and smiled when he saw his Harry laying naked in bed. Draco purred and let his bathrobe fall on the floor. He relished in the hunger he saw in Harry's emerald eyes and crawled on the bed towards his husband.

Harry opened his arms immediately and Draco crawled in them. He started dropping kisses on the tanned chest and let his hands room over Harry's body.

Harry moaned softly, "Ah, the things you do to me…"

Draco grinned and his mouth found one of Harry's nipples.

"Mmm, Draco, can I ask something?" Harry mumbled, not completely aware of his surroundings. That always happened when Draco paid attention to his chest.

"Hm?" Draco gave a questioning murmur, not really interested in talking right now, except for dirty talk.

"What do you – ah- what do you think of, hng, more children?" Harry managed to ask.

Draco stilled. More children?

"Do you want more, Harry?" Draco asked uncertainly. Another child? Another one that would take Harry's attention from him?

"Hm, I think it would be nice for Scorpius to have a little brother or sister. What do you think?" Harry breathed, distracted by Draco's hands.

"It would be nice, I suppose," Draco lied and immediately silenced Harry with his mouth, effectively stopping any baby talk for now.

But because he didn't want to take the risk to give Harry another chance to talk about a second baby, Draco released him just before he would be tipped over the edge and ignored his whining, while he prepared himself. Normally he would let Harry prepare him, because he loved the feeling of his fingers in him, but Draco wanted to make his husband forget about a second baby for tonight, so he murmured the lubrication spell and the stretching spell. He hissed at the alien feeling, but quickly sat up in Harry's lap.

Harry tried to grab his hips, but Draco stopped him and instead pushed his hands next to his head. He raised himself for a bit and pushed himself slowly and carefully down. He breathed slowly in and out while he tried to get used to the feeling of being filled again.

Harry moaned, but stayed still to give his blond husband the chance to get used to him. He didn't want to hurt him after all.

After a minute, Draco pressed his mouth on Harry's lips and initiated the deep, passionate kiss he wanted earlier and began moving up and down. Harry moaned louder and pressed his hips tighter to Draco's body. Harry freed his hands and put them on Draco's hips, forcing him to go deeper and harder.  
They started moving faster; groans and moans filling the silence in the room, only being muffled when their mouths touched each other. Hands glided over each other's bodies, fleeting touches that made them tremble.

Not long afterwards, both started shuddering and trembling, feeling overwhelmed by the heat spreading out throughout their body and they slowly came back down from their high.

Harry buried his face in Draco's shoulder. "Fuck, Draco," he moaned.

Draco grinned cheekily. "We just did that, baby."

Harry smacked his arm lightly, but was too tired to react properly.

* * *

Afterwards, Draco laid in Harry's arms, tracing patterns on his skin; Harry was asleep.

Harry wanted another child. Well, if that was what his husband wanted, who was Draco then to stop him from getting it? After all, he loved Harry with all his heart and soul. If Harry wanted another baby, Draco would give it to him. He would just make sure he would lose the pregnancy fat faster than with Scorpius. After all, if there would be another child, he would have to fight harder for Harry's attention.

_But_, Draco thought and stared lovingly at Harry, _if it makes Harry happy, then it'll all be worth it._

Because Harry loved him and he loved Harry.

* * *

**AN2: So, what do you think of this? Was it good enough? Let me know! **

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For further information about my upcoming and posted stories, check out my profile!**


End file.
